


The Gun Test

by Lionesspuma



Series: Activate Mordred [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Guns, Kingsman tenants, Psychological Drama, Shooting dogs you raised is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionesspuma/pseuds/Lionesspuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy should never have been Lancelot. It wasn't fitting. The legends just don't match. Not that he matched with most of the legendary knights. </p>
<p>But he was smart and he was agile of mind and spirit. He also did not do well with blind authority. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>I hate the dog test so I fixed it. A soldier would know how much his gun should weigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gun Test

Eggsy looked down at the gun in his hand then over at the ugly pug sitting on the expensive probably antique rug and something clicked. Something was off. He looked around the room again and felt the weight of the gun. "Shoot the dog" The words were said with authority and were properly enunciated. Good Queen's English. Everything that should have had him obey without thought, but Harry had taught him to think. Merlin had made them think outside the box in their tests. That is what this was another test. One he did not plan on failing. He looked at JB again the loyal little innocent then over at Arthur and smirked. The gun went from aimed at nothing to aimed at the posh bastard of a spy, in no way an innocent if he was wrong. "Ain't 'appenin' guv" and he pulled the trigger. 

The kick was stronger than a normal bullet would have been. The look of outrage on Arthur's face was hilarious. Another shot went off nearby. He snickered and reversed the gun as he flipped on the safety and handed it to the other man. "Knew it was blanks." He knew the move was cheeky but he wasn't going to change himself completely for theses toffs. He stepped back more or less at attention and waited. Arthur had gone back to stoic as soon as he had spoken and was thinking. "Merlin when you are done with Lancelot you are required." 

Eggsy cursed inwardly and was about to reach for his dog when Arthur stopped him. "You have not been dismissed. Take a seat Mr. Unwin." Arthur took a sip of the brandy at his elbow and watched Eggsy, who was trying not to squirm in the chair he had taken. He was also trying to figure out what was going on. He had not made it for Lancelot. That went to Roxy, and yet they hadn't told him he had failed because he hadn't been dismissed.

The door to the side was opened and Merlin walked in holding his tablet. He tapped at it as he walked and sat down across from Arthur in front of the fireplace. He finished what he was doing and then glanced up. He looked at Eggsy for a moment then at his king. "Lancelot has been instated. You requested me?" 

Arthur gestured at Eggsy and nodded. "Tell Merlin why you pulled the trigger while aiming at me and not the dog." Merlin blinked and actually looked shocked for a moment. He tapped his screen watched what Eggsy believed was the replay then folded his sweater clad arms as his attention focused on the young recruit. 

Eggsy took a breath then tried to remember a gentleman does not mumble. "They were blanks."

"That has been established lad but how did you know? And why the target?" The softest of brogue in the calm words reassured the boy and he took another calming breath. 

"The carpet was the first clue." Both men look slightly confused for split second before Merlin raises an eyebrow for him to go on and explain. "Too posh. You aren't going to have blood and dog guts on a carpet like that if you can avoid it. Merlin nodded and Arthur took another sip. "Second, well the weight was off in the gun. Too light. Even with the extra powder it was still too light." Eggsy warmed to his explanation. "As to the target. Well you have taught us to think sir and things weren't adding up. Loyalty is something you harp on here and workin as a group and all." That eyebrow on Merlin raised again and Eggsy smirked. "No complaints guv" his accent slipping for a moment. "but like I said Kingsman telling us to pull the trigger on an innocent. One that had showed loyalty and worked with us. That didn't make sense. It went against what you have been teaching us. So if it went against Kingsman teachings and I don't know the king that well..." He shrugged and then raised a hand like a gun pointed at Arthur and mocked firing a shot. "That ain't the real Arthur." 

Both Merlin's eyebrows rose. "What he says makes sense Arthur. And he knew that they were blanks." The man looks at his king and waits. He knows what he was asked in here for now and he has given his opinion on it. He brings up the same program he used for instating Roxy as Lancelot and then a seldom used subprogram that waited for his password, his eyes still on the older man. 

Arthur looked up at Merlin then over at the young man. He didn't approve of bringing in commoners into the organization. Knights were not common. But here sat a young man who had proven his ability to think and understand the tenets of a Kingsman far better than others who had passed before. He smiled a little at the irony as he made his choice. "Merlin activate Mordred. Mr. Unwin welcome to Kingsman."

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this for fun not profit. Don't own anything. 
> 
>  
> 
> Should I continue this as a series?


End file.
